Snow White
by damianarose
Summary: This is kind of AU. It was written for a fairy tale prompt in a Blackcest community. This a snow white retelling. Regulus is Snow White and he is living in a house with Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Andromeda, Ted Tonks and baby Nymphadora. He has run away from home and his mum and cousins hate it. BLACKCEST, Sirius/Remus SMUT FLUFF FANTASY


Regulus hated being at home, he hated being under his mother's rule. He was her heir now that Sirius was gone, but she still treated him like dirt. Forever telling him and reminding him that he was only the Heir of Black because Sirius was a blood traitor.

So when Regulus was 16 he ran away.

He knew if he stayed with his mother she'd kill him, not his flesh, but his soul, his sanity and his dreams. He was most afraid however that she'd make him turn on everything he'd ever known and loved.

So he went to the one place he knew he'd be safe the one place where he'd be received with open arms.

He showed up at a house in the outskirts of London, it was almost cottage looking but he knew inside it was as modern as a Wizards house could get, it was also full of people who tolerated him, a few actually loved him.

He knocked on the door and a young man answered it, the young man had glasses and messy black hair.

"Regulus? What are you doing here?" the man asked, ushering Regulus inside quickly.

"Is Sirius here James?" Regulus asked, eyes darting around the room.

"Yeah, let me get him, sit down you look panicked." James led Regulus to the couch and Regulus sat down.

It was about five minutes later before Sirius walked in, there was a smile on his face and he sat down next to Regulus and hugged him.

"Regulus I'm happy to see you." Sirius told his brother, "now what's up?"

"Sirius, can I stay here with you? I don't want to go home to mother I think she's trying to kill me." Regulus cried, Sirius wrapped his arms around Regulus and began to play with the boys black hair.

"I know how you feel Reggie, of course you can stay." Sirius murmured, glancing around the room and realizing they were alone he titled Regulus' chin and kissed him, deeply, sweeping his tongue through his brother's mouth causing Regulus to tremble beneath him.

"Will you do what we say?" Sirius asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I'll do whatever, clean, cook, whatever you need, just don't send me away." Regulus begged.

"I love you Regulus I'd never send you away." Sirius smiled, "now let's go tell the others you're staying." The other's included James' wife Lily, Remus Lupin, Andromeda and Ted Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora who was three.

"Regulus we're so glad you're here!" Andromeda smiled, hugging her cousin to her, "Now Sirius said that you promised everyone you'd do something for them instead of rent is that right?" They were standing in the room she Ted and Nymphadora shared, it was the largest room in the house.

"Yes Meda I did." Regulus smiled, he was in muggle jeans and a black t-shirt with a white apron over it. Lily had requested he take over her cooking duties.

"Teddy and I would love it if you'd baby sit so we can go out." Andromeda smiled, turning to her purple haired daughter who was playing on the floor near their bed.

"Of course Meda!" Regulus exclaimed, he had been worried; Sirius had made it plain that morning what he expected of him. Regulus had always loved his brother, and when he'd lived at home Regulus had been placed in delicate positions by him but it had been years since Sirius had kissed him like that. Part of Regulus was happy because he had missed it and part of Regulus was ashamed to feel like that with his brother.

Regulus played with Nymphadora until tenish when he put her to bed. Kissin the little girl's forehead he left, walking down the hall towards the room he'd be sharing with Sirius. Regulus walked through the door feeling happier than he had in months.

"Regulus come here."

Regulus saw Sirius was sitting on his bed, shirt open, the top button of his pants undone.

He looked raw and powerful, sexual in the minimal light.

Regulus swallowed and walked over, standing between Sirius' parted legs, he closed his eyes, waiting.

"I'm so glad you're here Reggie." Sirius slipped his hands around Regulus' waist and reached down cupping the boy's arse, "you still feel the same."

Sirius sighed and brought Regulus to his lap, running his hands through his hair, Regulus whimpered as Sirius slid his hand under the apron and unbutton his shirt.

"Shush Regulus we don't want the whole house to know," Sirius whispered, his hand meeting skin, stroking the boy's pale chest.

"Sirius, this is wrong…" Regulus murmured.

"No Regulus what is wrong is if you left me," Sirius brought his mouth down on Regulus, biting his lip, Regulus cried out softy.

That night they brought each other, Sirius took Regulus again and again until Regulus was weak and sore. Sirius moaned Regulus' name and drew the boy against his naked chest, "don't leave us Reggie" he murmured and Regulus closed his eyes and slept.

The next morning Regulus woke to an empty house and a note with Sirius' hand writing that said:

_Regulus,_

_Remus wants you to take over his grocery shopping duties._

_Here's the money go into town. Don't talk to strangers you're still not of age._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Regulus smiled and took the money, he couldn't apparate yet but he knew Sirius had picked the house because of a Wizarding Grocery store a mile down the road. He walked, happy, he was sore and in the back of his mind guilt racked him for his evening's actions, but he refused to let dark thoughts intrude on his happiness.

He arrived at the store and began to shop; as he entered the magical cleaning supply section he ran into Bellatrix Lestrange, jerking to a stop as he decided whether or not to turn and run.

"Regulus!" She said, a stern tone in her voice as she looked at her younger cousin, "you must be living with Sirius!" She grabbed his shoulder, "come home you foolish boy, you're mother is sick with worry."

"No Bella, I like it where I am, Sirius….Sirius loves me." Regulus smiled and began to back away.

"Loves you! Ha, you stupid boy, he doesn't love you. Sirius Black is a selfish prat, I know what he does, I know why he is single, it's because he can only get it up for family." Bellatrix hissed at Regulus.

"No, you're wrong, it's special!" Regulus exclaimed.

"You think you're so special, you think you're the only family member who's been fucked by Sirius Black?" Bellatrix laughed, "I know Andromeda lives with him ask her Reggie, ask her if she still goes to him in the middle of the night like she did when we were girls."

"No…you're…wrong…." Regulus' eyes were filling with tears.

Bellatrix laughed and walked away leaving her baby cousin alone.

Regulus bought the groceries and went straight home, he was sobbing by the time he reached the house, he left the bags on the kitchen counter and stumbled out the back door, collapsing in the weeds of the garden.

"Something wrong Regulus?" A deep male voice asked. Regulus looked up into the kind eyes of Remus.

"No, nothing." Regulus dashed the tears out of his eyes.

"I would think," Remus said, closing the book he was reading and standing up off the bench, "that it is something, Black's don't usually cry just because."

Remus walked over to him and put an arm around the boy.

"I saw Bellatrix at the store; she said terrible things about Sirius." Regulus admitted, too ashamed to tell Remus about his and Sirius relationship.

"Ah," Remus smiled, "did you know that Sirius and I are lovers Regulus?"

Regulus frowned and slight anger filled his face, he turned away from Remus.

"I've known about….Sirius' peculiarities for years Regulus and I must tell you that Sirius loves you above everyone else and when he told me you were coming to live with us he informed me that you came first and that I had to share him with you." Remus gave Regulus a hard look; there was understanding and fury in his face.

"It bothers me a little knowing that my lover is sexual with his brother," Remus continued, "but when one loves Sirius, one must put up with his quirks."

Remus stood, book in his hand and a sad smile on his face, "I hope that helps to clear up whatever poisonous words Bellatrix told you." He turned and walked away.

That night Regulus loved his brother with an unabandoned passion that left Sirius excited and exuberant. Their touches were full of electricity and heat. They came together in a clash of flesh and words and they climaxed together landing in a heap of passionate whimpers and soft caresses.

Two days later Sirius woke Regulus with several kisses, "Reggie wake up."

"Hmph" Regulus rolled over and smiled at his brother.

"I'll be gone all day today and part of tonight, most of us will be gone too, don't open the door while we're away okay?" Sirius climbed out of bed, trailing fingers over the boy's cheek.

"Mmm hmmm," Regulus agreed and went back to sleep.

He re awoke with someone pounding on the front door, dressing quickly he ran out into the living room, nervous, he paced back and forth. The pounding stopped and then a few minutes later it started up again.

Regulus worried his lip and sat down on the floor near the door, Sirius had told him not to open the door and Reggie didn't want to, he was afraid that it was his mother, Kreecher or maybe Bellatrix.

An hour passed without the noise and Regulus opened the door, outside of it lay a box, it was a small box with a dark green ribbon. Regulus looked left and right, grabbed the box and darted back inside.

He put the box on the ground and circled it, there was a tag, but should he even touch it again? He didn't even know who it was for. After a few minutes he leaned forward and lifted the tag.

_"To: Regulus_

_Love: Cissy_

Regulus frowned, Bella must have told her sister where she'd seen Regulus and now Cissy was trying to get in contact with him. Regulus frowned not knowing if he really wanted to open the box.

But just like a cat, curiosity got the better of him and Regulus ripped into the box, as he opened it a bright red letter zoomed out and burst open, Narcissa's voice rang shrilly through the room.

_Regulus Black! How dare you leave your mother's house to go live with those Blood Traitors! You come home right now! You apologize to this family and beg your mother for forgiveness. Just in case you have forgotten where your loyalties should lie I've sent you a little present because this is what happens to Filthy Muggle Lovers!_

Regulus took a step back as the note burned into cinders and was shocked as straps of thick white cotton sprang out of the box and began to wrap around him. Regulus struggled with them, trying to tear them off of him, but it didn't work, they wound themselves tighter and tighter around his chest, constricting his air ways and climbing higher to wrap around his throat.

Regulus fell over making a gasping sound as blackness washed over him, blackness with tiny pin pricks of violet light. Just as he realized he was fighting a losing battle he heard a masculine voice yell.

"What the fuck!"

There was a stinging sensation and Regulus found himself able to breathe, gasping, he turned over, hands gripping the carpet as he sucked in gulps of air and his vision slowly returned.

A hand touched his shoulder "Are you okay Regulus?" a female voice asked.

Regulus looked up into Lily's bright green eyes, he tried to nod.

"Okay? Give me a break," James muttered kicking the box and the strips of fabric into the fire place and muttering a lighting spell, "His cousin just tried to kill him."

"A…a…les…lesson." Regulus croaked.

"Nice lesson," James snorted.

"James you're not helping, get me some salve from the cupboard," Lily kissed his forehead and rolled Regulus to his back, stroking his chest and instructing him to take slow deep breaths.

When Sirius got home and heard what happened he rushed to his room and gathered Regulus in his arms. He kissed his face all over and used his hands as tools of comfort instead of passion. Regulus curled into a ball and cried, but Sirius could barely hear his tears, but his eyes burned at the sight of the bruises.

Things were quiet for the next few days, Sirius wouldn't leave Regulus side and the Malfoy family had received a surprise inspection from the Ministry on a tip from Dumbledore. Sirius told Regulus not to open the doors or to go outside, he wanted to free Regulus from the Black family but he was afraid that he'd never be able to; their pride wouldn't stand the loss of two sons.

Regulus had just gotten his voice back when his mother showed up. He was in the back yard picking vegetables for dinner when he looked up and there she was, dressed in black, eyes looking wide and crazy, reminding him of Bellatrix. She pointed her wand at him.

"That's enough Regulus it's time to come home," she told him.

"No mom, no I'm staying here." Regulus stood straighter and faced his mother.

"I've put up with your days of freedom, now be a good son and come here" his mother gave him a tight lipped smiled.

"I'm never coming home," Regulus told her.

"Don't make me force you; you've always been the weaker of the two now come here,"

"No," Regulus tried to stand his ground.

_"Imperio!"_

Regulus felt the spell hit him and stumbled, his mother had just used an unforgivable curse on him!

"Now go inside and tell Sirius you're leaving and that you never want to speak with him again, then come to the front door and meet me," Walpurga turned and walked to the front of the house.

Regulus felt his mind go blank and began to walk towards the house, he tried to struggle against it, but it was if a vice wrapped around his mind and squeezed whenever he tried to disobey.

"Hey Regulus where's that lettuce?" Sirius asked, looking up from the couch as his brother walked in.

"I didn't get it, I'm going home Sirius," Regulus told him, his face betraying nothing.

"What! Why what happened?" Sirius bounded off the couch to stand in front of his brother.

"I don't want to see you ever again," Regulus told him and walked towards the door, he opened it and Sirius' mouth fell open as he saw his mother standing outside.

"Regulus, come along," she told Regulus, but she was looking at Sirius.

Sirius grabbed Regulus' hand, "no…"

Regulus shook him off and went to his mother, smiling Walpurga apparated them away within seconds.

"What in Merlin's name?" Sirius asked, staring after them.

"Well if that wasn't the sloppiest curse I've ever seen," Andromeda said, coming up from behind him.

"What?" Sirius asked, turning.

"He was acting too oddly to be speaking of his own accord; no one changes their personality that fast." Andromeda shrugged.

"You think my mother used an unforgivable?" Sirius asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time a member of our family sunk that low," Andromeda reminded him.

"I need to go get him then," Sirius looked around and grabbed his wand from the table.

"Yes, but Sirius you can't bring him back here," Andromeda said sadly.

"What…but Meda everything was fine!"

"Sirius they'll keep coming after him! Break him from the spell if you can and make sure he knows he can visit whenever he wants but he has to stay there and at least pretend to do as she says," Meda sighed and sat down.

"I know you're right, but I don't want to leave him there Meda," Sirius pushed a hand through his hair.

"I didn't want to leave you either if you remember, but I had to wait until you came of age to help you get out," Andromeda reminded him.

Sirius nodded and closed his eyes; in as blink he was gone.

Regulus lay in his bed, the moonlight streamed in as he stared at the ceiling. He'd come home, eaten dinner, begged for forgiveness, been chastely kissed and sent to bed. Regulus' heart hurt however and no matter how powerful the Imperious curse was it couldn't stop the ache in his heart for his brother.

A sound at the window caused Regulus to look, his eyes widened as he saw Sirius climbing through the window, he opened his mouth the call for his mother as he'd been instructed only to have Sirius put a silencing charm on him.

"Regulus, I know mother put a spell on you…I don't know how to break it," Sirius sat down next to his brother.

All Regulus could do was lay silent and unresponsive.

"I'm going to try and get you out of this Regulus, but you can't come back to the house with me." Sirius began, his words sticking in his throat.

Regulus just lay there, silent, but his inner thoughts were screaming **WHY** and **HELP**

"They'll keep trying to bring you back, so you need to stay here and play the dutiful son Regulus, but I'll keep coming to see you I swear it!" Sirius took Regulus' hand and squeezed it, "Nothing can keep me from you, alright?"

Regulus just blinked at him, inside he was calming down, Sirius would never leave him, and Regulus could play the part as long as Sirius didn't leave him.

"In the story books the Prince always kisses the Princess to break her from the magic spell," Sirius grinned, "I don't know if it will work but since I have no other ideas I'll have to try it. Please fight this curse Regulus I can't stand the thought of you being under her power."

Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips against Regulus, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him into his embrace, feeling no response Sirius bit his brother's lip causing Regulus to gasp and Sirius to plunge his tongue into Regulus' mouth. He kissed Regulus like he was dying for the taste of him and Regulus' mind began to clear.

It hurt, trying to resist the fog that had surrounded his mind, but Regulus' body knew how Sirius felt, it remembered the sensations and it wanted to be able to participate, his arms slowly came up and wrapped around Sirius, his mouth widened and a moan rose from his throat.

Sirius pushed farther into Regulus mouth, the boy's response urging him on, his lips were demanding and forceful, his tongue feverish as it swept inside, trying to bring Regulus back to himself.

Regulus' fingers dug into Sirius' back as the fog around his brain slowly lifted with each thrust of Sirius' tongue in his mouth. Regulus arched into Sirius' embrace and murmured Sirius' name against his lips.

Sirius broke off the kiss, breathing heavy and aroused, "Reggie?"

Regulus looked up and smiled, "I'm here Sirius, your kiss woke me."


End file.
